neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Afterburner (Transformers)
Afterburner is the name of several fictional characters in the various Transformers universes. Transformers: Generation 1 Afterburner (motorcycle) forms left arm of 'Computron'. Known for frequently arguing with authority figures.Afterburner (1987) - Autobot Gunner - www.tfu.info Marvel Comics The Technobots were among the Autobots who joined Fortress Maximus in leaving Cybertron for the planet Nebulos (Transformers: Headmasters #1). However, a crew of Decepticons under Maximus' rival Scorponok pursued them and the war began anew on Nebulos. Assisting the Autobot Headmasters Brainstorm and Hardhead against the Terrorcons and Horrorcons, the Technobots were first seen combining to form Computron in Transformers: Headmasters #3. They once agan battled the Terrorcons as Abominus, defeating him and forcing the Decepticons to flee. Realising the damage the war was doing, the Autobots, including the Technobots, departed Nebulos for Earth (Transformers: Headmasters #4). When Maximus' forces linked up with the Earthbound Autobots, they encountered resistance from Autobot leader Grimlock, who was unhappy they might resurrect Optimus Prime and topple him. The Technobots were last seen trying to stop the Underbase powered Starscream in issue 50, as they were all taken out and deactivated. The Technobots were never seen again in the U.S. Marvel Transformers series. While they may have been destroyed by Starscream, many of the other characters he disabled in that issue eventually returned to the series. Animated series The Technobots first appeared in the season 3 episode "Grimlock's New Brain". After biting through a computer's cables located inside Cybertron's core, Grimlock became super-intelligent, and created the Technobots to combat the Terrorcons. The Terrorocons combined into Abominus and to combat him, Grimlock transferred his vast intellect into Computron, the Technobots' combined form. This left Grimlock in the same mental state as before. Like Omega Supreme, Computron speaks only in suffixed phrases, taking the form of "analysis: conclusion." However, unlike Omega, Computron often combines shorter suffixed phrases (such as items or datums) as variables in a larger problem, and seems less concerned than Omega with vocal economy. The Technobots appeared on numerous other occasions, including when they were assigned to destroy a Quintesson base on Mars with the help of Marissa Fairborne. While the Quintessons controlled the Terrorcons they had them unite into Abominus to face the Technobots. The Technobots quickly formed Computron and were successful in defeating the Terrorcons and Quintessons. During "The Return of Optimus Prime", they tried to stop the Terrorcons from stealing a special heat-resistant alloy. The two teams merged into their combined forms, but Computron's need to analyse every strategy before committing himself led to Abominus swiftly defeating him. The Technobots also appears in the season 4 episode "The Rebirth Part 1". They are on Earth when the Decepticons attack Autobot City.Afterburner (Autobot Technobots, Transformers G1) Afterburner appears in episode #27 of the Japanese Headmasters series, called "The Miracle Warriors - The Targetmasters (Part 1)." Spike orders the Protectabots, Technobots and Trainbots to destroy the abandoned Decepticon headquarters on Earth. Combined into Defensor, Computron and Raiden the Autobots quickly demolish the building. Dreamwave Productions Although Afterburner and the other Technobots received individual biographies from Dreamwave they did not appear in any fiction before the company went out of business. IDW Publishing Jetfire and the Technobots appeared working together in IDW Publishing's comic book miniseries, The Transformers: Stormbringer. They investigated a mysterious energy spike on the deserted surface of Cybertron. Jetfire, Lightspeed, Scattershot and Strafe went down to the surface to investigate, but were ambushed and taken out by Bludgeon's troops. Nosecone and Afterburner's ship was shot down, but they managed to launch a distress beacon first and get to an escape pod. The three captured Technobots were cannibalized for their parts, while Bludgeon revealed his true pan — to reanimate Thunderwing. Nosecone and Afterburner were left on the surface on Cybertron, and were about to be killed by Centurion drones when help arrived — the Wreckers, who saved them both. The Wreckers subsequently attacked Bludgeon's cult, and rescued the Technobots. They then helped Jetfire to decode Bludgeon's data, helping shut Thunderwing down for good. It is unknown if the Technobots can merge into Computron at this point. Other media The Technobots are a favorite toy of the character Lucas in the book The Annoyance Bureau By Lucy Frank.The Annoyance Bureau By Lucy Frank Toys *''Generation 1'' Technobot Afterburner (1987) :Knockoffs of this toy were commonly released in a gift pack containing a mixture of Stunticons and Technobots who formed a bizarre Menasor/Computron hybrid toy. This toy was also released in a scaled down version. Transformers: Generation 2 A new Afterburner, a Decepticon jet, is a member of the Skyscorchers. The tech master of the Skyscorchers, Afterburner likes to think he’s above brute force, preferring to use clever tricks and technology to achieve his goals on his own time. While he is clever and quick-thinking at times, he’s also lazy and very independent, which often gets him into trouble with his superiors. He was also called Snipe outside the U.S.A.Afterburner (1993) - Decepticon Technicians Master - www.tfu.info Fun Publications Afterburner was among the troops under the command of Clench on Earth. Toys *''Generation 2'' Afterburner (1993) :An actual F-104 is 1666 centimeters long. The Afterburner toy is 11.5 centimeters long. This makes the toy about 1/145 scale. This means his 8.5 centimeter robot mode would stand about 1233 centimeters (40 feet 5 inches) tall.Cliffbee.com: Transformer Toy Reviews: Snipe Transformers: Energon Afterburner is the Japanese name for the Autobot called Storm Jet in the U.S. Shattered Glass This character is one of Optimus Prime's evil Autobots, but secretly loyal to Alpha Trion. Afterburner's biography was printed in issue #27 of the Transformers Collectors Club magazine. It describes him as mathematical savant who is very eager to please. Afterbutner turns into a Cybertronian combat motorcycle and combines with his fellow Technobots to form Computron. Fun Publications Computron was created as a combiner for the Autobots. Although the individual Technobots are all geniuses in their fields, when united they formed a highly ambitious super genius called Computron who suppressed all their individual flaws. In his arrogance Computron attempted to grant enhanced intelligence to Grimlock. The experiment backfired and it brought out the flaws in each Technobot, resulting in insanity for Computron. Optimus Prime enjoyed the new Computron and refused to repair him. Alpha Trion was then able to sway Computron to his side.Transformers Collectors Club Magazine #27 The Technobots are among the acolytes of Alpha Trion who respond to his return to their world.Reunification Part 1 by Fun Publications When Breakaway, Landquake, Skyfall and Topspin escape Alpha Trion Scattorshot offers to have the Technobots hunt them down, but Alpha Trion instead assigns them to help relocate his base.Reunification Part 2 by Fun Publications The four rogue robots are eventually uncovered by Computron. Although Computron chases the quartet, they escape to the Decepticons, and Computron faces off against Abominus.Reunification Part 4 by Fun Publications Toys No toy has been made for this version of Afterburner. He is depicted as looking similar to the Generation 1 character, but colored like Generation 1 Sinnertwin. References Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional aircraft Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1987 Category:Fictional gunfighters Category:Fictional motorcycles Category:Technobots